


Empty Nest

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comforts Danny after he sends Grace to Rachel for summer vacation as part of their new custody agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> For the ABC Hurt/Comfort Challenge at Hawaii 5-0 Hurt/Comfort Community on LJ.

Danny Williams was a nervous wreck and he would be the first one to admit that fact, but he kept it together for his little girl. He was about to send Grace to Rachel for the summer as part of their custody agreement, and it didn’t help that Grace would be flying unescorted.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down. “Yes, Monkey?”

“Danno,” Grace quietly said. “You need to sit down and stop glaring. You’re making people uncomfortable.”

Danny sat down with a murmured, “Good,” which earned him a disapproving look from Grace. He softly sighed and tried not to think of the dangers that Grace could encounter as she flew alone for the first time.

*&*

Danny pulled the Camero into Steve’s driveway and switched it off losing himself in a silent debate about whether or not he would be considered fit company since he managed to tightly wind himself up in knots worrying about the safety record of the plane Grace had left on.

He was about to throw in the towel and go home when Steve took the decision out of his hands by strolling out of the house and up to the car knocking on the driver’s side window.

Danny rolled down the window. “Yes?”

“Come on, Danny,” Steve said with a lopsided grin. “The game will be on in fifteen minutes, there are Longboards chilling in the fridge and fruit free pizza being kept warm in the oven.”

“I see you went all out, McGarrett,” Danny remarked with a forced smile. He rolled up the window and got out of the car. He locked it and followed Steve into Steve’s family home.

“Anything for you, Danno,” Steve casually tossed back.

“Don’t,” Danny began. He didn’t think he could stand hearing anyone use that name while Grace was gone. It would be too painful of a reminder.

“Okay,” Steve said giving Danny’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I won’t for awhile.” He would refrain from using Danno until his partner adjusted to his little girl being gone for the summer.

“Thank you.” Danny would take whatever reprieve he could get.

“Why don’t you get settled while I bring in the food,” Steve suggested.

Danny shrugged. He locked the door and reset the alarm before kicking off his shoes and sinking down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television just as the Yankees’ game started.

“Good,” Steve said as he walked in carrying a couple of beers and a pizza box. “We haven’t missed anything.”

Danny nodded as he grabbed the pizza box. He set it on the coffee table, opened it and grabbed a slice while Steve got settled. “I’ve told you before the game doesn’t get interesting until the third inning,” he said between bites.

Steve shook his head and smiled. If Danny was espousing his theories on baseball, then he was beginning to accept Grace’s absence in his life.

*&*

They sat and watched the game in companionable silence with Danny occasionally hurling abuse at the screen which amused Steve to no end, but he wouldn’t tell Danny that.

The game ended and Danny made to get up and head home.

“You know you can stay the night,” Steve said as he caught hold of Danny’s hand and pulled him back down on the couch.

“What happened to us taking things slow, Steve?” Danny asked looking anywhere but at Steve. They had agreed weeks before to wait and see where their relationship went before adding sex to it.

Steve cupped Danny’s face with his free hand and forced Danny to look him in the eye. “All I’m offering is a nice bed and somebody to cuddle, because you can’t sit there and tell me you’ll get a minute’s sleep tonight otherwise.”

Danny caught hold of Steve’s hand and drew it to his lips placing a soft kiss on the palm. “Thank you,” he softly said since there was no point arguing a moot point. He had known that he would miss Grace, but it wasn’t until she boarded her flight to L.A. that he realized how much.

Steve smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” He stood up, pulled Danny to his feet and led him upstairs.

*&*

Steve sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Danny to finish getting ready for bed. He was a bit nervous since this would be the first since they started dating that they shared the same bed. He hoped he could hide it well because he didn’t want to give Danny the wrong impression.

Danny walked out of the bathroom wearing some of Steve’s old clothes and smirked. “You can stop worrying now. I know you won’t try to jump me.”

“How did you guess?”

“Besides your expression,” Danny replied as he walked over to the bed. The room was only bathed in the light coming from the lamp on the night stand. He settled in the valley between Steve’s part legs. “It’s the death grip you have on the bed.”

Steve let go of the bed with a wry chuckle and rested his hands on Danny’s hips drawing him closer still. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“I do,” Danny replied before leaning in and gently kissing Steve.

Steve thought about deepening the kiss, but decided against it since he wanted Danny to be concentrating on them and not worrying about Grace when they took the next step in their relationship. He ended the kiss by pulling away to catch his breath. “Let’s get to cuddling, so you will be well rested when you speak to her in the morning,” he calmly sketched out.

“You told her to call here, didn’t you?” Danny asked as he stepped back and let Steve stand up. It was nice to know that Steve had his back and that he would help Danny carry any burden.

“She wanted me to take care of you while she was gone,” Steve explained distilling the conversation he and Grace had had the night before. He pulled the covers back and slid under them holding them up so Danny could join him.

“That’s my girl,” Danny said with pride in his voice as he joined Steve in the bed letting the other man pull him close and tuck him in. “Always thinking of others before herself.”

“Something she got from you, Danno.”

“What did I tell you about that?” Danny groused.

“Nothing,” Steve replied with a cheeky grin. “I just agreed to not use it for awhile.”

“And?”

“It’s been awhile.”

Danny huffed out a soft laugh. “You’re a goofball.”

“But, I’m your goofball.”

“Yeah, now shut up and go to sleep.”

Steve reached up and turned off the lamp on the night stand. “Good night, Danny.”

“Good night, Steve,” Danny replied as the room was plunged into darkness. He smiled as he felt Steve wrap his arms around him and pull him closer still as if that would keep the world at bay for the night.

Steve brushed a soft kiss against Danny’s forehead safe in the knowledge that Danny would be in his arms when he woke in the morning.

fin


End file.
